Saleritt
by Safrana
Summary: Główna bohaterka wraz drużyną postanawia wybrać się do Kuli Sfer. Spotka tam niezwykle intrygującego elfa. Napisane na podstawie pierwszego NPC moda jakiego miałam w grze - Tsujatha Melalor by Silara: polecam zainstalować szczególnie dziewczynom :P
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1 :Wspomnienia.

Całe jej dotychczasowe życie usłane było samymi przeszkodami. Nieustanne przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce tylko pogarszało sytuację i przysparzało jej nowych wrogów. Została łowcą, wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich, ale ilekroć wspominała ten tytuł nutka ironii przedzierała się do jej serca. Sama czuła się jak zwierzyna, zaszczuta w najdalszy kąt Faerunu. Gdzie przyjdzie jej jeszcze podróżować, tego nie wiedziała.

Wspomniała sobie Candlekeep i chwile spędzone u boku Goriona i Imoen. Jakże brak jej było tych beztroskich dni wypełnionych radością. Wiedziała, że jest podrzutkiem,, podobnie jak Imoen jednak nigdy nie dano jej tego odczuć. Zawsze była pogodna, uśmiechnięta. Psociła razem ze swoją przybraną siostrą dając w kość wszystkim nauczycielom. Razem prześcigiwały się w wymyślaniu kawałów. Musiała przyznać, że Imoen miała zawsze lepsze pomysły.

Zacisnęła zęby wspominając te chwile. Ileż to czasu minęło? Imoen zawsze była przy niej, a teraz to się stało. Zabrali ją jacyś zakapturzeni starcy, a wszystko przez Irenicusa. Do końca życia będzie pamiętać jego chłodne błękitne spojrzenie. Spojrzenie kogoś z jej ludu. Wielokrotnie zastanawiała się czy możliwością było to, że ten potwór był elfem.

-„To niemożliwe." – powtarzała sobie wtedy, bo jaki elf mógł być aż tak spaczony?

Śmierć Goriona, czy nawet zgładzenie Sarevoka nie odbiło się tak na jej usposobieniu, jak czas spędzony w więzieniu tego tyrana. Wiele razy śniła koszmary, o bólu i torturach jakich doświadczyła z jego ręki. Imoen przeszła to samo, jednak działały razem, jak zawsze i razem udało im się wydostać z tego piekła. Już, kiedy sądziła, że najgorsze za nimi, zjawiła się grupa zakapturzonych starców, którzy pojmali Irenicusa a wraz z nim Imoen.

Ciężar samotności opadł na nią jak ciężki głaz. Chciała pozostać sobą, ale ból przeszłości i niepewne jutro wyryły trwałą skazę na jej dobrym usposobieniu. Zamknęła te uczucia i starała się je utrzymać pod kluczem, jednak wydostawały się na zewnątrz co jakiś czas. To dlatego Jaheira opuściła ją wkrótce po tym, jak wydostali się na powierzchnię, jednak nie miała jej tego za złe. Tak naprawdę to w głębi duszy cieszyła się, że druidka ją opuściła. Wreszcie po raz pierwszy w życiu mogła wziąć los we własne ręce. Miała dość tak zwanych "dobrych rad" z jej strony. Kiedy była młodsza, po prostu się dostosowywała, widząc przemawiające przez druidkę doświadczenie. Z czasem jednak zauważyła, że ta mądra Jaheira myli się równie często co ona sama. Wiele razy to właśnie jej rady były mądrzejsze od rad druidki. Starała się tego nie roztrząsać.

Kolejne dni mijały, te zamieniały się w tygodnie i równowaga zaczęła powoli wracać. Aerie chyba najwcześniej to zauważyła. Bezskrzydła elfica ze skrzydlatego rodu Avarielów uratowana z cyrku na promenadzie była pierwszą, życzliwą osobą, jaką udało się jej spotkać. To właśnie Aerie sprawiła, że Saleritt znowu zaczęła się uśmiechać, a skazy przeszłości powoli odchodziły w zapomnienie. Powróciła niewinność i nowe chęci do działania. Mimo swojej dziecięcej niemal naiwności i delikatności Aerie była doskonałym kompanem i nie raz uratowała Saleritt życie.

- Znajdziemy ją. – rzekła Avariel widząc, że Saleritt siedzi w zamyśleniu. Łowczymi podniosła głowę widząc pogodną twarz elfki. – Mam nadzieję, że nie powraca do ciebie ten chmurny nastrój co kiedyś?

Saleritt uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Nie Aerie, w żadnym wypadku.

- To dobrze.

- Przejrzałem moje…o przepraszam, nasze sakiewki i naliczyłem sporo kosztowności. – usłyszały nagle.

Mały gnom zbliżał się właśnie do nich z brzęczącymi i pękatymi woreczkami uwieszonymi u pasa.

- Więc co wyliczyłeś Janie? – spytała Saleritt.

- Ohoho! Tyle kosztowności nie widziałem od czasów wyprawy wujka Podrapka na bardzo paskudnego gryfa. Drogi wujcio i jego towarzysze byli nadzwyczaj odważni porywając się na coś takiego, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę w wielkości gryfa i gnoma. Poza tym gryfy to bardzo zdradliwe stworzenia no a ten strasznie się rozeźlił widząc chodzący obiad, który próbował pozbawić go cennych jaj.

- Janie... – rzekła zniecierpliwiona łowczymi. Jakoś nie była w nastroju wysłuchiwać kolejnych opowieści z cyklu wspaniałych wyczynów wujka Podrapka. - …do rzeczy. – urwała krótko.

- Za taką sumę mógłbym sobie kupić cały wóz kupiecki najprzedniejszej rzepy a i jeszcze by zostało he he.

- Oj błagam gnomie oszczędź nam dzisiaj tych nonsensownych kazań. Nikt nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać o twoich planach. Saleritt na pewno ma tego serdecznie dosyć, ale jest zbyt uprzejma, żeby ci to wygarnąć. – odezwał się siedzący niedaleko Anomen. Wstał gwałtownie i zarzucił na ramię swój cep bojowy zakończony trzema kulami. Prezent od Nalii, w ramach podziękowań, za uratowanie jej twierdzy przed napadem troli, umbrowych kolosów i innych dziwacznych stworów o które ostatnio nie trudno. Trzymające kolczaste kule łańcuchy zadźwięczały cicho. Wojownik podszedł do małego gnoma i spojrzał na niego groźnie.

- Po cóż się tak denerwować Ano. – odparł beztrosko Jan.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał gnomie! – wrzasnął, a jego cep poruszył się gwałtownie.

- Przestaniecie wreszcie? – odparła mała osóbka wyłaniająca się z pobliskich zarośli. – Ile razy jeszcze mam was godzić? Arvoreen daj mi siłę, abym mogła przetrwać podróż w towarzystwie tych dwóch.

- Święte słowa Mazzy, święte słowa. – odparła Saleritt i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Anomen założył tylko ręce i usiadł z powrotem na kamieniu. – Janie czy mógłbyś wreszcie powiedzieć ileż to kosztowności chowasz w tych opasłych sakwach?

- Ależ tak, przecież do tego cały czas zmierzałem, ale brutalnie mi przerwano. – pożalił się gnom. Usiadł na ziemi i wysypał zawartość woreczków na trawę. – Dwa perłowe naszyjniki, trzy diamenty, królewska łza kilkanaście różnego rodzaju pierścionków…na pewno nie mogę, żadnego zatrzymać? – zapytał.

- Mości gnomie potrzebujemy pieniędzy, żeby uratować przyjaciółkę Saleritt, pamiętasz? – odezwała się Aerie.

- Ach tak, no rzeczywiście. Gnomy mają krótka pamięć.

- To zupełnie pasuje do waszego wzrostu. – burknął Anomen.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo na temat wzrostu, a pożałujesz rycerzu.

Twarz Mazzy zrobiła się pochmurna, a jej mała piąstka zacisnęła się na gardzie miecza.

- Przestańcie, proszę, bo nigdy nie doliczymy się tych klejnotów. – rzekła spokojnie Saleritt.

- Ooo mamy tu trzy…nie cztery kamienie łotrzyków. To będzie sporo warte. – mamrotał gnom nie zwracając uwagi na resztę towarzyszy.

- Janie, wiesz, że nie znam się na klejnotach i ich wartości, powiedz ile.

Saleritt nigdy nie przywiązywała wagi do takich rzeczy jak błyskotki. Czasem po prostu wpadały jej w ręce, ale nigdy nie trzymały się jej długo.

- Uchuchu to będzie jakieś dziesięć tysięcy.

- Od kupców z Targowa mamy tysiąc… - zamyśliła się Saleritt.

- Razem jedenaście. – odezwała się Aerie.

- Ciągle za mało. – syknęła łowczymi wstając gwałtownie. Odwróciła się tyłem i pocierając głowę westchnęła głośno. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tym, co dalej. Bardzo chcieli pomóc, ale nie wiedzieli jak.

Anomen wpatrywał się w Saleritt. Widział na jej twarzy zmęczenie. Nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać, ale była zmęczona i zmartwiona.

Spotkał ją, kiedy przesiadywał w Miedzianym Diademie. Był światkiem straszliwej kłótni, pomiędzy nią a elfią druidką. Od tej pory nie widział tamtej druidki, ale poznał łowczynię. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że chce uratować swoją przybraną siostrę, natychmiast zaoferował swój oręż. Sporo się wydarzyło od tego czasu i im dłużej przebywał w jej towarzystwie, tym bardziej jego podziw rósł. Serdeczność, jaka biła od łowczymi była wręcz zaraźliwa. Smuciła się bardzo rzadko i bardzo krótko, co młody rycerz tłumaczył sobie chwilową słabością, na którą każdy jest narażony. Nawet paladyni z Zakonu Promiennego Serca mieli chwile załamania. Nawet on, mimo silnej wiary czasem wątpił, więc co dopiero zwykła łowczymi, która nie miała silnego autorytetu, jak on Helma. Nie do końca rozumiał jej zmartwienia, ponieważ sądził, że ktoś, kto nieustannie obcował z przyrodą i nie brał udziału w krwawych walkach, nie wie, co to ból i cierpienie. Sam brał udział w wielu takich wyprawach i musiał pogrzebać wielu towarzyszy. Nie raz ogarniało go zwątpienie, ale Helm zawsze przywracał mu wiarę, pomagał. Wielokrotnie próbował jej powiedzieć, że można znaleźć oparcie w takiej wierze. Chciał jej przekazać szlachetne wartości, jakie wyznaje zakon, jakie on wyznaje. Uśmiechała się wtedy serdecznie i mówiła, że chętnie wysłucha tego później.

To prawda. Zawsze mieli coś do zrobienia, co nie cierpiało zwłoki. Anomen obiecał sobie uroczyście, że przekaże jej doktryny zakonu prędzej czy później.

Saleritt odwróciła się do swoich towarzyszy. Z jej twarzy zniknął wyraz smutku, zastąpiony przez stoicki spokój.

- Kula sfer. – rzekła łowczyni. Jej towarzysze wpatrywali się w nią w skupieniu. - Trzeba będzie przebadać, co jest wewnątrz. Valgay otworzył drzwi, jednak nie byliśmy gotowi żeby tam wejść. Nadszedł czas, żeby to zrobić.

Cisza jaka zapadła była dosyć przerażająca. Gdyby nie odgłosy ćwierkającego ptactwa, byłoby doprawdy upiornie.

- Jee…jesteś pewna? – zająknęła się Aerie.

- Oczywiście! To zaiste dobry pomysł zakładając, że nie zostaniemy uwięzieni wewnątrz kuli, bo wtedy to będzie średnio dobry pomysł. Ale chętnie pozbyłbym się tego czegoś z mojej dzielnicy bo psuje mi widok z okna. – odezwał się Jan.

- Szlachetna łowczyni, pójdę z tobą wszędzie. – uśmiechnęła się Mazzy i uderzyła mieczem w swoją tarczę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Anomena. Rycerz milczał jakiś czas, zanim się odezwał.

- Kula sfer mówicie? Dlaczego nie. Bije od niej zło i pewnikiem jest, że jest drzazgą plamiącą Athkatlę.

- Dziękuję wam. – odparła Salreitt uśmiechając się. Anomena cieszył ten widok. Łowczyni podzielała jego zdanie. Była zaiste prawą osobą, nawet jeśli zdarzało jej się wątpić. Nawet wtedy…


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2: Złotoskóry elf.

Jej życie zawsze wypełniała walka. Kolejne zadanie, kolejna walka. Już nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio pozwoliła sobie na inne uczucia jak przyjaźń, lojalność. Martwiła się o swoich towarzyszy, kiedy walczyli z hordami troli i yuan-ti w twierdzy. Jej strzały osłaniały ich podczas potyczki z bandytami gdzieś w lesie na wschód od Athkatli. Zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi szczera przyjaźń. Lubiała nawet wysłuchiwać długich opowieści gnoma, które w większości były wytworem jego fantazji. Anomena traktowała jak młodszego brata mimo, że byli mniej więcej w równym wieku. Choć nie chciał tego przyznać, jego opowieści niemal dorównywały fantazjom Jana. Był młodym rycerzem, który chciał zmienić świat. Rozumiała go dobrze. Kiedyś i ona myślała podobnie.

Anomen próbował wypytać ją o przeszłość, ale sprytnie unikała tego tematu. Nie chciała rozgrzebywać starych ran. Lepiej było jak jest. Nie potrafiła zaufać całkowicie, nie po tym co przeszła. Już raz zaufała komuś i to przez niego wylądowała w więzieniu Irenicusa.

Jej towarzysze, ich lojalność i przyjaźń były dla niej wszystkim. Nie było miejsca na inne zbędne uczucia. Tylko parcie do przodu i myśl o uratowaniu Imoen.

Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało, dopóki nie spotkała jego.

Kiedy weszli do kuli sfer byli przygotowani niemal na wszystko, ale nie na to, że znajdą tam jakieś osoby.

Oprócz zbłąkanych rycerzy z Solamni i szalonego czarnoksiężnika Lavoka, spotkali jeszcze kogoś.

Odziany w zielonkawą togę wysoki elf o złotej skórze, hebanowych włosach i srebrnych oczach nie przywitał ich ciepło. Wziął Saleritt i jej towarzyszy za najemników wysłanych przez kogoś o imieniu Sokyst. Powiedział, że szuka czegoś, co należy do niego, tajemniczej rzeczy o nazwie Riose Sar. Twierdził, że pochodzi z innej sfery i przybył tu właśnie po ten przedmiot. Zaoferował swoje usługi w zamian za odnalezienie tej rzeczy. Saleritt zgodziła się na jego warunki i od jakiegoś czasu zaczęli podróżować w towarzystwie potężnego maga.

Wysoki elf dał poznać się bliżej dopiero w gospodzie Pięć Dzbanów, gdzie miał spotkać się z człowiekiem o imieniu Fran Bel.

- A więc Melalor w końcu mnie odnalazł? Jakież sprytne z twojej strony nekromanto. – odparł człowiek.

- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? A teraz mów co wiesz. – warknął elf.

- Sądzę, że najpierw będziesz musiał wyświadczyć mi pewną przysługę. – odparł mężczyzna i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmieszku.

- A ja sądzę, że POWIESZ mi to co chcę wiedzieć.

Elf przymknął oczy i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcie. Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł spazm bólu i przeraźliwy krzyk wydobył się z jego ust.

- Mów zdradliwa żmijo jeśli chcesz umrzeć szybko! – wrzasnął elf.

- To… to zaklęcie tortur… - jęknęła Aerie zasłaniając oczy. – On strasznie cierpi.

Salerit spojrzała na wykrzywioną twarz mężczyzny. Nie mógł mówić, ale jego czy wołały o pomoc.

- Tsujatha dość. – odezwała się łowczyni. Mag podniósł brew i spojrzał na nią groźnie, lecz nie zwolnił zaklęcia.

- Dlaczego? To szybszy sposób wydobycia informacji. Dlaczego mnie powstrzymujesz? Chcesz nałożyć na swoje barki więcej obowiązków?

Łowczyni spojrzała na nekromantę spokojnym, ale stanowczym wzrokiem.

- Zabijanie go, też ci nie pomoże. Tortury to nie jest dobry sposób na zdobywanie informacji. My przynajmniej staramy się go unikać.

Saleritt nie lubiała tego słowa. Błagalne spojrzenie torturowanego mężczyzny sprawiło, że ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Wspomniała ból i cierpienie, jakich ona sama doświadczyła. Nie chciała więcej oglądać jak ktoś cierpi.

Niemal niezauważalnie zacisnęła odzianą w skórzaną rękawicę pięść. Wprawne oko elfa jednak zauważyło ten gest. Przymrużył oczy i opuszczając rękę powoli zwalniał zaklęcie. Jego wzrok jednak cały czas wpatrywał się w zielone spojrzenie Saleritt.

Kiedy mężczyzna stanął o własnych siłach na nogach wysapał:

- Dzię… dziękuję.

- Powiedz czego żądasz w zamian za informacje? – szybko powiedziała łowczyni.

Mężczyzna odsapnął chwilkę. Jego oczy wpatrywały się we wściekłe srebrne spojrzenie nekromanty. Speszony widokiem zimnej stali w oczach elfa, mężczyzna spojrzał na bardziej przyjazną twarz jego wybawczyni.

- Jeden z moich ludzi jest przetrzymywany w więzieniu w dzielnicy rządowej. Jeśli zapewnicie mi jego uwolnienie, dam wam informację, której szuka Melalor.

- Saleritt dalej chcesz to ciągnąć? – zapytał nekromanta wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

- Nie pozwolę na dalsze tortury. – odparła łowczyni, po czym zwróciła się do mężczyzny: - Dobrze, uwolnimy twojego przyjaciela.

- Oby to było warte zachodu Brel. Jeśli po tym wszystkim nie uzyskam odpowiedzi, znajdę cię, a wtedy nikt nie powstrzyma mojej ręki. – powiedział twardo Tsujatha.

- Saleritt pozwolisz, żeby jakiś nieznajomy złoczyńca wyszedł na wolność? – rzekł półgłosem Anomen, kiedy schodzili po schodach do gospody. - Przecież skoro siedzi w więzieniu, to na pewno sobie na to zasłużył. Wypuścisz go dla jednej informacji? Informacji dla niego? – tu wskazał na idącego przed nimi nekromantę. – Nie ufam mu. Ty też nie powinnaś.

Była prawda w tym co Anomen wtedy powiedział. Wysoki elf pokazał swoją mroczność, skłonność do zadawania cierpienia innym. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zgodziła się na to zadanie. Dlaczego zgodziła się na jego obecność w drużynie. Być może chęć pomocy była u niej dostatecznie silna, żeby zgodzić się na coś takiego.

Zdołali przekupić strażnika, żeby wypuścił więźnia i dzięki temu Tsujatha dowiedział się o Północnym Lesie. Tam według informatorów Brela miał przebywać Sokyst. Niestety nikt z drużyny nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie znajduje się Północny Las. Mimo to nekromanta postanowił nie działać jeszcze na własną rękę. Nie znał dobrze tej sfery i wolał nie ryzykować.

Tak właśnie do nich dołączył. Potężny nekromanta, szukający swojej własności. Pozostali członkowie drużyny trzymali się na dystans, podobnie jak sam złoty elf. Nie rozmawiał zbyt często i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Przekonał ich swoimi umiejętnościami, zacięciem w walce i niebywałą inteligencją. Potrafił znaleźć wyjście z każdej niemal sytuacji.

Najszybciej polubił go Jan. Może było to związane z tym, że mały gnom również miał zacięcie do magii. O dziwo w towarzystwie wysokiego elfa Jan ani razu nie wspomniał o tych dziwnych historiach, które zazwyczaj opowiadał. Wymieniał poglądy na temat magii i różnego rodzaju zaklęć. Kilka razy nawet poprosił o poradę, jeśli jakiś zwój z nowym zaklęciem wpadł mu w ręce.

Anomenowi jednak obecność nekromanty się nie podobała. Jego podejrzliwość i niechęć nie zmalały od czasu, kiedy elf zaczął z nimi podróżować. Dlaczego Saleritt pozwalała na towarzystwo tego niepewnego kompana? Przecież była wyczulona na zło, zupełnie jak on, a ten pozasferowiec udowodnił, że potrafi być okrutny. Bał się, że łowczyni może być w niebezpieczeństwie, że Tsujatha coś knuje. Niepokoiło go również to, że z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień Saleritt zaczęła spędzać z nim coraz więcej czasu. To były zwykłe rozmowy, jednak z jakiegoś powodu drażniły one rycerza. Oby jak najszybciej udało im się odnaleźć to czego szuka ten nekromanta. Wtedy opuści ich na zawsze i nigdy już go nie zobaczą. Niecierpliwie wyczekiwał tego dnia.


End file.
